Moonlight Dance
by Silvr0sez
Summary: The 7th grade at Jinbo Mid is having a play, Sana will teach Akito how to act and everything else. Soon they fall in love during the whole time Sana teaches 'acting classes' but soon Naomi falls into the picture.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's disclaimer: I don't own any of the KNO characters, even though I wish all these ideas were from my creative mind! I learned how to write better! MUHAHA! I dedicate this story to my forever friend RB!  
**  
Chapter One: The announcement  
  
Sana was on her way to school and since Rei-Kun wasn't there to drive her to school Sana was doing walking on her hands in front of her friend Aya Sugita. Well she was at least trying to walk on her hands. Aya was telling Sana what she did over vacation but Sana was barely listening she was so happy that this school year was almost. Just 6 more weeks she kept telling herself. She was going to see Fuka, Akito and her other friends. Anyways she saw the entrance sign to the school that said "JINBO MID" that was the school she attended.  
  
Once she got to school she got to the 7th grade hallway and she saw a lot of students surrounding in front of the bulletin board, it was supposedly used for 7th grade news. Any ways even Akito looked taller since the last time she saw him. Sana asked, "Hey Peggy, why's everyone here?" Soon the first bell rang and soon everyone filed into his or her classrooms. Mr. Suzuki had a special announcement. He told the class that he was going to create a 7th grade play, to perform at the end of the year. The trouble was Mr. Suzuki didn't know the story yet but he needed 3 students in each class to be in the play and he would also need extras. The students had to try out in front of the people who were going to support the play, and they would also need stage crew. Aya wrote a note to Sana that she wanted to be a part stage crew, make costumes and help make scenery but she had to be approved. At the end of class, Mr. Suzuki told Sana that he recommended that Sana should try out, even if she was already an actress at the age of five years old until now.  
  
Meanwhile at lunch, the "_Gang_" ate lunch under a tree. The only thing they mentioned was the play. Sana asked Akito if he was going to try out, and Akito told Sana in his dreams. Soon Akito's homeroom teacher told him that he was going to be a part of the play or he would fail him. Akito didn't think grades meant anything but hey, it was a try to be in a play. Besides he would, like to see young girls crying to be rejected.  
  
While Mr. Suzuki was at home still trying to figure out about the play, finally he got the right copy from the trash.  
  
**-- Gives the plot Final Copy: Moonlight's Dance**  
  
Characters: Serena main character's age 13 loud and random, Ryoko 13 and dances, Machi mean sister  
  
In a girl's life there was dancing, not just dancing moonlight dancing. There was a contest outdoors it would give you a lot of cash, and any ways a girl's family was falling a part and her friend who she's known forever was a good dancer while the girl was just a dreamer. Any ways her father was dead and her mom had cancer, they needed money for the mother. So any ways Ryoko teaches Serena to dance.  
  
**((Sopie's blabbing: can't give away the deteails about the play!)) well I hope you like the story so far!  
  
-Shoppie**


	2. 1st step to Stardom

**Sopie's blabbing: I love to talk constanly, so I'm going to be random for most of this story! FWEE!  
**  
Chapter 2: 1st step to stardom  
  
There were many students in the auditorium and there were only going to be 3 students picked from each class. That was going to be hard for the director (Mr. Suzuki) and the principal were going to choose the actors and actresses for the play. They would need the third person from each class to be an understudy. Sana tried out for Serena and Mr.Suzuki told Sana that she might make the part.  
  
At the end of the auditions, there was a list of the people who were going to be in the play on the bulletin board. Sana read that there were going to be meetings of the play everyday and practices. They would have to get the scripts in Mr. Suzuki's classroom.  
  
THE PARTS OF MOONLIGHT DANCE:  
  
Sana Kurata- Serena  
  
Akito Hayama- Ryoko  
  
Fuka Matsura- Mami (sister)  
  
Rina Moto- Nami (evil girl during the contest)  
  
Rika Funaki- (under study of Serene)  
  
Any ways Akito went to Mr. Suzuki's room before his next class. Akito asked, "Mr. Suzuki I don't even want to have a main roll in this play! And I don't know how to act at all." Mr. Suzuki started to think. He said, "I'll let someone teach you how to give you acting lessons. Maybe Sana would." He gave Akito the script.  
  
After school, Sana was with Rei and Mariko. Sana told Rei about the play, and mentioned that Akito would come over and have Akito come over to rehearse the play in Sana's room. Sana changed while Akito took a little peek. She wore a button up shirt and jeans. Rei didn't trust Akito who knew what he was going to do to innocent Sana. Any ways Sana helped Akito but at one part of the play Sana and Akito kissed for a looong time. While they were kissing Akito tried to button Sana's shirt one day. Sana moaned a little, she wanted to stop Akito but there was a part of her that didn't. He made Sana fell onto the bed. Akito stopped and said, "My bad, i should've stopped." Sana just stared, this wasn't right they hadn't been concentrating on the play lately and just goofing off. Sana said, "Just one more! Maybe we should try at your house instead Aki. Rei and my mom might catch us like the first time." Sana this time changed in her closet into a better shirt and got the bra that was easier to unhook, at least she hadn't done a lot all they did was make out so it would seem natural on stage.

Once they got to Akito's house, they practiced their parts for the play. _Luckily we weren't goofing off, thought Sana. _

sorry i made this a lil strange so far, i was bored.

-Shoppie

PS stay tuned


End file.
